


Rubbers and Cigarettes

by Little_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons Are Assholes, F/M, Fluff, Violence, possible trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: Reader remembers how she met Sam.





	Rubbers and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr ask game, "send me a made up fic title and I'll tell you what I'd write to go with it" and it kinda took on a life of it's own.

*****

I stood in front of the mirror in my bra and underwear, staring at the multitude of scars that were scattered all over my body. As my fingers traced the burn scars on my stomach, my mind replayed the events that led to them:

_“Hey babe, I’m running out to get some rubbers and cigarettes. Be back soon.”  
_

_All I could think of hearing those words yelled through the shower door as I was washing my hair. Such simple words that I took for granted. I never thought that they’d be the last words that I’d hear from my loving boyfriend._

_They said it was quick. That he never felt any pain. He was alive one minute and gone the next. I never thought that a simple errand like running down to the corner store would kill someone that I loved._

_The worst part that the morgue lost his body, so we had to bury an empty casket. It was like I never got any closure._

_So imagine my surprise when a year later, Chad showed up on my doorstep, very much alive and breathing._

_“Hey babe… sorry it took so long. I have the rubbers and cigarettes.” he told me, smiling sheepishly while holding up a bag from the corner store.  
_

_“Chad?” I breathed, unable to believe my eyes. “How…. why… how?”  
_

_“Ya Y/N, it’s me.” he said, letting himself into my house and leaning down to kiss me softly. “I’ve missed you.”_

_I threw my arms around him, knowing that it couldn’t be real, but needing that final kiss._

_Chad kissed me a final time, then pulled away, “why don’t we put these to good use?” he asked, holding up the bag of smokes and condoms.  
_

_“Yes.” I moaned, desperately wanting it all to be real “Yes, please.”  
_

_If only he had meant the condoms._

_My loving boyfriend who had come back from the dead spent three days torturing me, tying me to a chair and burning me with the cigarettes._

_Chad’s once beautiful eyes were lifeless but his smile was wide and manic._

_“Baby… please…. stop.” I pleaded, “I’m sorry…. whatever I did, I’m sorry.”_

_I screamed as he held the glowing end of the cigarette against my cheek, gagging at the smell of burnt flesh._

_“You did nothing wrong, I’m just bored.” he replied, looking up at me with black eyes. “I was bored and I thought that you would be fun to play with.”  
_

_“And I was right, you are fun to play with.”  
_

_I screamed and begged for him to stop, shaking as he lit a new cigarette. Fighting to get free as he gripped my hair to hold me still as he slowly lowered the red hot smoke towards my left eye._

_I screamed again as two loud bangs rang out, and the burning smoke fell from Chad’s hands and fell down my torn and bloody shirt. Chad turned around with a snarl, only to yell and seem to catch fire before falling to the floor._

_I looked up to see a very tall man with long brown hair standing before me, holding a knife and staring down at Chad’s body._

_“I’m sorry.” he said, looking at me “But your boyfriend died a long time ago. A demon possessed his body and has been wrecking havoc across the country ever since. We finally caught him.”  
_

_“I know. I was at the funeral.” I whispered, “Did you say demon?”  
_

_“Sammy?” another voice called, “Where are you?”  
_

_“I’m in here.” Sammy yelled back, as he put the knife away and leaned down to pick up the still burning cigarette and putting it out. “I’m going to cut you loose now, don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you.”  
_

_“My name is Sam.” he told me, as he started to cut me loose, “And a demon possessed your boyfriends body… and yes, demons are real.”_

I was still tracing my scars, lost in thought when Sam came into the room and wrapped his arms around me, tearing me from my bitter memories.

“Stop it…. you’re beautiful.” he said, kissing my neck and hugging me tighter. “You’ll always be beautiful to me, no matter what.”

I smiled at him in the mirror, Sam had saved my life that day, and had helped me get back on my feet, then taught me how to hunt. Somewhere along the way, we fell in love. The way that we met was painfull for me, but every day since then had been better. Sam made my life better.  

I had some side effects left over from my.. ordeal… I couldn’t be around smokers or stand the sight of condoms. But as Sam gently caressed my growing baby bump, I found that I didn’t mind my phobia of condoms anymore.

Not with our daughter on the way and our three sons playing with their uncle Dean in the other room.

“I’ll remind you of that when I’m in labor.” I teased him. 

“That’s fine…..Just as long as you don’t throw ice chips at me again.” he replied, kissing my cheek and laughing at the memories. 

“No promises.” I laughed, leaning into his embrace, no, I wouldn’t change anything about my life now. As far as I was concerned, my life and my family, was perfect.

“Mommy….. Uncca Cas brought us puppies!!” my oldest son yelled, and I rolled my eyes at Sam and laughed, used to Cas and his ‘gifts’. 

Yes, my life was perfect, awkward angels and all.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is little-red-83, if anyone is interested!


End file.
